I'm Not Gay, Dude!
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: A sequel to my story, I'm Super Mega Gay for You. Rupphire/ Ruby x Sapphire, Polygems/garnet x amethyst x pearl in chap. 4 (there are two scenes for after chap. 4 and it's on my tumblr cuz its too graphic; my tumblr name is on my profile here, then just search under 'my fiction' or 'my art' in the blog)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby groaned angrily as she stomped from the pathway to the edge of a large pond in the middle of the campus. She was upset for probably the fifteenth time this week and it was only Wednesday. Some other student had just ticked her off; Ruby didn't even remember exactly from what after the five minutes of arguing that ensued. Then, Jasper broke things up, like usual, and, like usual, Ruby ran off right after without an apology.

With frustration, Ruby picked up a small rock and threw it forcefully into the water with a loud splash. That made her feel a little better until she saw a much larger rock. She picked it up and raised it above her head. She was about to throw it when there was a voice.

She looked over to farther down the water's edge to see a girl. She was squatting in the muddy soil with a handful of something. Her mouth opened and out of it came the sweetest sound Ruby had ever heard. They were simple vocalizations that changed in pitch in such a lovely and expressive way.

Ruby lowered the rock from above her as she maintained her gaze on the girl. The notes being sung made her feel a lot calmer inside. The turmoil she had been experience was disappearing steadily. She dropped the rock down absentmindedly.

After a minute or two, a few ducks and a goose swam up to the girl, who then sprinkled what was in her hand toward them. They happily ate and listened to her soothing song. When the birds waddled up onto the land, the girl stopped her song to let out a sweet string of giggles as they began to eat from her hands.

Ruby couldn't help but move closer, wanting to hear the other better over all the loud quacking and honking. When she came within a couple feet, she tried to look innocent, facing toward the water. Ruby couldn't help but steal a few side glances. The girl had locks of beautiful white, blonde hair that covered most of her face and draped around her shoulders. It made an appealing contrast against her warm, beige skin tone.

Then, the girl's giggles whittled away and she slowly stood up.

"Would you like to feed them?" she spoke kindly.

Ruby just turned to her with a beet red face and furiously nodded.

The girl smiled as she dug her hand into a purse that was slung around her. She held out a handful of seeds toward the other. Ruby apprehensively moved closer and cupped her hands together. The girl poured the seeds into the other's hands then got herself some seeds before squatting back down to the ducks and goose who were waiting.

Ruby copied her actions and the birds began to feed from her hands, too.

"My name's Sapphire," the girl commented, "What's yours?"

"R-ruby!" she blurted out, loudly.

The loud noise caused the birds to start loudly quacking and suddenly the goose bit Ruby's hand hard.

"Ow!" she screamed as she fell back onto the ground and the birds immediately flew off.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sapphire said as got up.

Ruby immediately hid her hand and downplayed the pain, "Yeah, yeah. Wasn't nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a worried expression, leaning over Ruby.

"Y-yeah, I'm fin-"

But Sapphire didn't listen as she snatched the other's arm, pulling it out straight. The goose had gotten a good snap on the sensitive skin between her thumb and first finger. It was already blistering up and there were a few cuts in the skin.

"We should get this cleaned up. Come on," she informed as she easily pulled Ruby up by the arm.

Ruby was dazed at the girl's strength and sudden authority as she was dragged up to the path. They headed over to the infirmary building where Sapphire brought her to one of the rooms. It was a typical examination room, like at the doctor's office. Ruby wasn't too familiar with it though because she hated going to a doctor. She had even gone to the lengths of duct taping her fingers together with a splint when she broke one to avoid going to the hospital.

"Sit up on the table, please," Sapphire politely.

Ruby reluctantly hopped up and cringed at the crunch of the paper on the table as she sat down.

"So, you're taking nursing classes or something?" Ruby asked, trying to distract herself.

"Yes, this is my third year in training," she answered as she looked through the cabinets.

As Sapphire came back with gloved hands carrying a few medical supplies, Ruby shifted nervously.

"Are you uncomfortable with doctors?" she asked, noticing the other's emotions.

Ruby looked away, "Well, I definitely don't like 'em."

Sapphire then took the other's bitten hand causing Ruby to quickly look back at her. The blonde gave her a reassuring look after she grabbed a cotton ball with a pair of tweezers.

"Don't worry," she cooed as she dipped the cotton in some disinfectant, "It will only sting a little. And you can have a piece of candy afterwards."

Ruby glared, "I'm not some kid!"

Sapphire used that moment to press the cotton ball to Ruby's hand and she yelped.

"Ouch! Don't just do that without warning me first!"

Her anger easily boiled over for a moment.

"I did warn you," she said as she began to wrap Ruby's hand. She was used to patients who had a temper. Most of the athletes that came in were like this.

Sapphire taped the bandage securely down and then asked, "How's that feel? Not too tight?"

"It's fine," Ruby muttered into her shoulder, not wanting to look at the other. She knew looking at that beautiful face would calm her down and right now she wanted to stay angry. Some chick wasn't going to make her feel things she didn't want to!

Putting down the injured hand, Sapphire walked off, taking off her gloves, and came back with a jar of candy and a small smirk.

"Here," she stated, thrusting the jar a few inches under the other's nose.

Ruby's frown deepened, "I said I ain't no kid."

Sapphire took the jar away, not wanting to push the issue. Then, she came up with a brilliant plan.

"Well, if you're not a kid…I suppose I could give you something sweet that's just for adults."

Ruby gave a rough snort of annoyance, "What's that? You got trippy drugs or something?"

Sapphire giggled as she placed her hands on either side of Ruby's face, "No, silly."

The blonde bent over and steadied her face directly in front of the other's, finally forcing eye contact. Ruby immediately slammed her eyes shut but it was too late. Sapphire's soft features were already ingrained in her mind. Someone so gorgeous and exquisite was standing in front of her, holding her face as their breath mingled. She knew she was always so aggressive about not being gay when someone joked about it to her, mainly Jasper, but right now it was the farthest thing from her mind.

This didn't feel like a matter of if they were both girls or not. Sapphire was comforting her, calming her. Then, the moment became so much more intimate when Ruby felt the softest kiss upon her eyelid. Sapphire eventually backed away when she saw the tenseness disappear in the girl's face.

"All better?" she asked, sweetly.

Ruby opened her eyes, blushing and answered quietly, "Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry about forgetting to tell you to be quiet while feeding the birds."

"Oh! No, that's okay," Ruby said getting off the table, "It was kinda obvious."

"Do you maybe wanna go get some coffee or something?"

"Uh?" Ruby sounded in confusion.

"You have classes now?"

"Um, well, no, not till later," she mumbled out, trying to understand what the hell was happening here. Was she being asked out? She wasn't gay. Hell. No.

But then she felt Sapphire grab her good hand and smile at her, "Let's go then. I've been craving an iced latte all morning."

Ruby couldn't find the strength to say no for some reason. This girl was like some beautiful angel shining so bright that it was blinding.

They both walked into the bustling coffee shop that was a block down from the school grounds. Ruby had never been here before. She never really drank things like coffee or tea unless she needed a pick me up and usually the bitter coffee from the school cafeteria was enough for her.

"What are you going to get?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby shrugged as she looked up at the very large menu on wall, "I'll just have whatever you're getting. Don't really care."

"Oh, okay."

When it was their turn to order, Ruby pulled out her wallet, but Sapphire was quick to deny her.

"It's my treat, okay?"

"But…"

Ruby watched as the other handed the cashier her own money. Oh God. This was a date, wasn't it? No, no! If someone who knew her saw her here, like this, there would be rumors! Just as Ruby was about to turn and run, Sapphire grabbed her hand again.

"Where do you want to sit? It's kind of busy today."

Ruby saw the opening and suggested, "We could go take a walk with it."

"Oh, that's sounds perfect!"

Sapphire's eyes sparkled happily.

Shit. Did she technically just ask Sapphire out on some romantic stroll? She didn't mean to do that! And as she took her drink from the girl and they walked out, she realized that while she was safe from anyone in the cafe from seeing her she was still in public. At least they couldn't hold hands anymore because Ruby was using her uninjured hand to hold her cup.

"You haven't drunk any yet, is something wrong?"

Ruby stopped her current patrol of the people around them and looked back to Sapphire.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," she said and then took a sip from the straw, "Damn! This is good!"

Sapphire giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

The melodious laughter made Ruby lose herself for a moment.

When they got back to campus, Ruby was quick to lie to get out being seen with another girl. She looked at her phone and faked shocked.

"Shit, I didn't realize what time it was. I have to get ready for class."

"That's alright. It was nice to spend some time with you. I wished we could have talked a bit more thoug-"

"Yeah, Yeah. Uh, me, too. But I really need to go now," she rushed, starting to turn in the direction of her dorm.

"Okay, but-"

"Bye!" she quickly, racing off.

Sapphire frowned as she looked down at the scrap of paper she held in her hand. She was planning on giving the girl her number. She was sure that they had really good chemistry. Ruby sure was strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby ran back to her dorm as fast as she could. When she finally made it back to her room, she started to cry. She was so confused about her feelings and on top of that she had to worry about everyone else's expectations of her. Mainly her parents and family. If they found out about her dating a girl, they wouldn't pay her tuition to stay here. Ruby liked it here, even if she didn't get along with the other students that great. Everyone seemed to understand that she was troubled, especially Jasper, who was her only true friend.

As she slumped down on the bed, drink still in hand, she remembered back to when the two of them had first become friends. It felt so long ago, but she could recall it so vividly. It had been after one of her very first practices. She had started a fight with someone over something petty and Jasper, who she thought would be the last person to end it, stopped the fight.

Jasper had then taken her aside and told her, "You're one hotheaded dude. And I'm totally cool with it, but the others, not so much."

"I don't care if they like me or not."

Jasper just laughed and then promised that she'd always be there for her, no matter what.

Ruby had never had someone say something so kind to her before. She had wanted to tell Jasper what had made her such a mess, but she never had the courage.

All her problems had started when she had been in grade school. One day, one of her best friends asked her if she would be her boyfriend. And while most little girls would be grossed out and say that she wasn't a boy, Ruby was more than happy to say yes. She liked being labeled as the tough one and what wasn't more tough than being a boyfriend and to protect her damsel.

Well, that wasn't how she felt when the news of their relationship made it to her home.

The moment she had gotten home both her parents were there, sitting quietly at the kitchen table. At first they had tried to explain things calmly, but when Ruby didn't understand what was so wrong, they started to yell. But Ruby was stubborn and held her ground. She really liked the girl and she wanted to make her parents understand her side. But before she was able to get more than a few words out, her father slapped her into quietness. Ruby remembered the shock in her mother's eyes when it happened, but her mom remained silent.

Her father screamed at her that she wasn't going to be this girl's boyfriend. That she wasn't going to do this ever again. She was supposed to be a girl and grow up to be a proper lady. He said that she would focus on her studies and they would send her to a therapist to get these disgusting ideas out of her head.

Over the years, Ruby had been forced to become she didn't want to be. If she hadn't, her parents would have disowned her and throw her out on the street. She wouldn't be here in this amazing school where she could learn so much about the world.

Tears were now streaming down her face as the memories flowed through her mind. Ruby took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She sipped from the remaining slush in her cup. It reminded her of Sapphire and it made her smile through the tears. She really wanted a girlfriend…but she wanted to be normal, too. To be accepted by her parents and by society as a whole.

After a few minutes, she decided she should actually get ready for class. As she gathered her things off the extra bed, she was glad that she didn't have a roommate. To have a place to be alone. She always wondered if her parents had secretly something to do with that, but then again there were a few others in the building who lived by themselves as well.

Then, after cleaning her face from all the tears and snot, she left to head to class. She walked outside and took a moment to breathe in the fresh air.

"Ruby!"

She looked over to see Sapphire getting up from one of the benches outside. The girl had followed her here? Ruby was glad she hadn't spend too much time inside and made herself look she wasn't really in a rush to class.

"Um, hey…" Ruby mumbled as the other came up to her.

Sapphire outstretched her hand with a piece of paper in it, "Here."

Ruby stared at it for a moment before taking it. Had she dropped something and Sapphire was returning it? She opened the several folded up paper to see that it was the receipt from the coffee shop. Why was she giving her this? She turned it over, absentmindedly and she saw that there was something written on the back. It was a phone number and underneath it, in an elegant cursive was the name, "Saffie" followed by a few little hearts.

Turning red, Ruby looked up, but Sapphire had already left and was no where to be seen. Ruby couldn't help but goofily smile at the paper in her hands. She was a bit giddy to actually get a phone number. That kind of thing never happened to her.

She carefully placed it in her notebook before she headed off to class.

And class was far too long for her. Goddamn did she want to text Sapphire right away, but she didn't want to get caught in class. This professor had the tendency to take the person's phone and read the texts aloud. There was no way Ruby was willing to risk that.

But once class was excused, Ruby's excitement had faded into worry. What if her parents found out? Did they maybe have some kind of spy system thingy on her phone? She shouldn't be doing this.

By the time she made it back to her dorm, she had completely lost all steam. She took out the piece of paper and bittersweetly smiled at it as she tacked it up onto her bulletin board. Ruby could at least admire the fact that maybe something could have actually happened. That she could have had her first relationship after the one in grade school. That happiness could have happened.

The paper hung there. For a day. Then, two days. Then, three.

Ruby felt horrible for turning down Sapphire. And as she fiddled with her phone, she thought about just texting her; to turn her down officially so Ruby wouldn't feel these loose ends bothering her everyday.

She opened up her contact list and typed in the numbers that she knew by heart by now. She stared at the new contact for a few minutes. "Saffie." It was really cute name that matched that cute, little face.

As she finally started to type up a text, her hand nervously slipped and clicked the call button. Ruby panicked and she somehow managed to drop the phone off the bed.

"No! No!" she screamed as she tried to grab the phone before the call was picked up.

But it was too late.

"Hello?" could be heard in the mind-numbing silence of the room.

Ruby thought about hanging out, but she found herself quickly shoving the phone up to her ear.

"Uh, hey," she nervously answered.

"Oh, Ruby? Hi," she giggled.

Shit. Ruby forgot how cute this girl could be.

"Hey," she awkwardly repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"How are you doing? It feels like forever since we've seen each other."

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed. It had been way too long. So very long without hearing this absolutely beautiful voice.

Then, there was silence. Neither one of them talked. Ruby could tell the other was still on the line by a gentle giggle every now and again. The silence should have felt awkward, but Ruby only felt comfort as she grabbed her pillow and cuddled up to it as she just listened to Sapphire's soft breaths and her own.

The silence was broken by some loud background noise on Sapphire's side and then, she decided to talk.

"Did you maybe want to hangout later?" her sweet voice asked.

Ruby knew she would regret it later but she answered, "Sure."

"The weather's supposed to be pretty gross for the next few days, so why don't we do something in one of our dorms?"

"Okay!" Ruby was quick to take over the conversation, "How about you come over to my dorm?"

"Okay, my roommate's kinda loud anyway."

In the background, Ruby could hear a faint call of, "I'm not that loud!"

Sapphire giggled and then, continued to talk, "Maybe we could watch a movie? I'll bring some over. You have a player, right?"

"Yeah, I got my laptop."

"Then, it's a date."

"O-o-okay," Ruby managed to say at the comment.

"Just text me the details, 'Kay?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Mmm, yeah," she rushed, feeling like she was about to stupidly scream into the phone from excitement.

"Okay…bye, then."

"Bye!" she literally yelled before scrambling to hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was now nervously awaiting Sapphire's arrival to her dorm room. She been preparing all morning cleaning up her room and making it comfy to watch their movie. The beds had been pushed together and she had gotten all the pillows and blankets she had to make it more cozy. She unfortunately could only find two old candles in the bottom of her closet. She hadn't exactly planned in advance and there wasn't anytime to go out and get anything. Ruby had even forgot about snacks and drinks, but she supposed if she needed to the secret stash of her favorite candy and sweet drinks would be enough if Sapphire wanted something. Because even though Ruby was ridiculously nervous about anyone finding out, it didn't stop her from making sure this girl knew that she was special to her.

A soft knock came from the door and Ruby scrambled around to make any finishing touches before she opened the door. She had planned to make sure Sapphire got in the door as quick as possible to avoid being seen by anyone, but she hadn't planned on being lost in her immense beauty.

"Hi, Ruby," she smiled.

"H-heey…"

Today, Sapphire had decided to dress down from her usual button up blouses and cute skirts. She was wearing a loose-fitting sweatshirt and a pair of shorts because despite the chilly weather, she wanted make sure she showed a bit of skin to tease Ruby. Her hair was messily put up into a bun so the shear amount of it wouldn't be a problem if they ended up cuddling.

When Ruby was finally done blatantly admiring her and managed to move out of the way, Sapphire entered the room. She saw the set up Ruby had made and forced back a giggle. She had been so worried that Ruby perhaps wasn't into her, but it seem her worry was unneeded.

Digging into her satchel, Sapphire took out the movies she had brought, "Here, take a look."

Ruby nervously took them and was glad for the distraction. She didn't exactly know what to say in this sort of situation. Once she picked a movie, she put the others down on her desk before looking back over to Sapphire, who was still viewing Ruby's things. Ruby was relieved she had decided to clean a lot, but then as she saw Sapphire lingering at her bulletin board, her face fell.

She quickly walked over to see the girl bashfully staring at the receipt with her phone number attached to the board. Ruby loudly cleared her throat, getting the other's attention.

Sapphire turned, her cheeks had a slight tint to them, "Oh, you picked one?"

Ruby took a moment to process the question when she remembered she had a dvd in her hand.

"Uh, yeah," she said before moving over to the bed and working on setting up the movie. The faster it went on, the sooner she wouldn't be embarrassing herself.

"It's pretty cool you don't have a roommate," Sapphire commented as she plopped down on the bed, "You can do anything you want without being bothered."

Ruby snorted, "You'd think so, but Jasper comes over to bother me so often it feels like she lives here."

"Oh? Who's Jasper?" she asked, getting comfortable on her side of the beds.

"…Just my friend," Ruby answered, looking over to see if the girl was a bit jealous of her mentioning another girl, but she didn't seem too bothered.

"She's the really tall, blonde, yes?"

Ruby was surprised, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Well, I've been to one of your practices before."

"Y-you have?" she stuttered in embarrassment.

Sapphire looked away shyly, "I might have missed you a bit when you didn't call me right away…I was planning to maybe talk to you, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

Ruby tried to think back to the practices she had. Perhaps Sapphire had overheard Jasper messing with her about being gay, like usual.

After an awkward silence passed, Ruby started the movie and quickly turned off the lights before hopping into bed. The small candle light over by the dresser was far from romantic and more like an annoyance to Ruby's quickly shrinking self esteem. She didn't even understand why Sapphire was here. The girl was so much prettier than her and so much nicer. Ruby was just some scrubby, macho girl with an obvious buttload of problems on her shoulders. And just as she thought that, Ruby felt something on her actual shoulder.

As she looked down from the movie she hadn't even been watching, she saw that Sapphire's head was now nuzzling up into the crook of her neck. Ruby felt like she could literally die on the spot. This girl really liked her! This was a bit too much for her to handle.

"You okay?" Sapphire whispered when she felt Ruby shiver against her.

"Y-yeah…just a little, cold," she slightly lied.

"Well, then come closer, silly," she giggled.

Sapphire waited and watched as the other bashfully scooted closer. She knew Ruby was nervous; it was so obvious. Resting an arm across Ruby's stomach, she sighed happily and returned to facing the movie.

It wasn't long before the two got a bit tired. The movie that they picked was a slow paced film and the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the window made the environment evermore soothing. Sapphire was the first to nod off and then, Ruby.

It was about two hours later when Ruby finally awoke. Before opening her eyes, she gave a large yawn and preceded to stretch, but suddenly stopped when she felt something impeding her movement.

She opened her eyes to see a very sleepy looking Sapphire staring right at her. Ruby's first thought was 'Crap' and then her second was realizing she had made a disgustingly loud yawn right in the girl's face. She turned a deep shade of red when she looked down to see that their bodies were fully entwined in one another.

"Calm down, Ruby," Sapphire said drowsily but sweetly before yawning herself.

"S-ssorry…"

Sapphire giggled softly as she moved in closer and ducked her head down to snuggle up to Ruby's chest.

"Mmm," Sapphire hummed, "You're so warm."

"W-w-well, those are m-my boobs," Ruby blurted out.

Oh God, did she just really say that? Ruby was completely red in the face when the other looked up.

"And these," she replied, moving up toward Ruby's face, "…are my lips."

Sapphire's lips crashed down on Ruby's with an uncharacteristic brutal force. And, goddamnit, Ruby was turned on like crazy. She fought back into the kiss with a vengeance, coercing her tongue into the other's mouth, making both of them gasp.

Suddenly, there was a booming knock on the door and Ruby ripped herself away from the kiss in fear.

"Yo, Ruby!" Jasper yelled out.

"Nononono…" Ruby whispered hysterically as she ran to the door.

She opened the door just a crack to peek out.

"What Jasper?" she lashed out.

Jasper ignored the other and tried to look in the room curiously, "Why are the lights out?"

"I was sleeping, dude. What do you want?"

Jasper crossed her arms, "Well, you sure seem pretty…flustered for just waking up."

Ruby started to grumble something, but then Jasper shoved her arm out and the door easily opened with a strong push. The smaller jock was pushed back and fell to the floor.

"Oh," was all that Jasper vocalized and Ruby forced herself to look back at the bed.

But to her surprise, Sapphire wasn't there.

Jasper got a huge grin on her face as she misinterpreted the scene before her, "You were watching porn, weren't ya?"

"No!" Ruby denied furiously, knowing that Sapphire was somewhere in the room listening.

Jasper laughed as she watched the other get up, "No need to deny it. You look horny as hell."

"Shut it, Jasper. Now, leave before I kick your ass."

"Okay, Okay," she said, moving back out of the room, "Jeez, it's way too easy tease you."

"Go away," Ruby hissed.

"Yeah, I'm going," she chuckled as she started to close the door, but before it closed fully she added, "Have fun with your lesbian porn, dude."

"I am not a GODDAMN LESBIAN!" she involuntarily yelled.

Then, her anger quickly turned to dread when she remembered that Sapphire was still in the room. She was on the gayest date ever and she had to ruin it by screaming something so idiotic.

Hearing a doorknob jiggle, Ruby looked over to see Sapphire exiting her closet. Her expression was blank as she stood there quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sapphire. I didn't mean to- uh, I-"

"I know. Why did you think I hid?" she said in the quietest, voice cutting the other off.

Sapphire slowly walked over and cupped the other's face in her hands, "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Ruby insisted, "You deserve someone who actually wants to be seen with you."

"What others think is not important. Besides, I'm a bit…shy about…being out, you know."

"Oh…" Ruby knew they obviously weren't in the same exact situation, but she felt more at ease knowing that she finally had someone to talk to. Whether or not she would actually find the courage to was another story.

Sapphire gave a small smile, "I really like you, Ruby."

Ruby felt her face getting hot and all she could do now was stare at those beautiful eyes and then, after a minute, her gaze trailed down to the girl's big, plump lips that were still a bit swollen from their kiss.

Sapphire giggled, "You wanna make out again?"

Her breath caught in her throat for a second before she managed to squeak out, "Yes, please."


	4. Chapter 4

( amethyst chapter everybody :) ...meaning there's gonna be a lot of "colorful language" lol )

"God fuckin' dammnit!" Amethyst cursed as her knife slipped while cutting an onion.

She was in cooking class right now and was having a horrible time trying to make a recipe. Thinking this class would be an easy A, she signed up without a second thought, but after a few weeks in this hell hole she thought otherwise.

Amethyst turned to her neighbor and in the sweetest voice called, "Garnet?"

Garnet gave a small sigh, knowing where this was going, "What is it, Amethyst?"

"Can you help me? Just a little?" She pouted her lips and blinked cutely up at the other.

Garnet, who just wanted some quiet from her friend, leaned over and made easy work of the onion.

"Thanks," Amethyst grinned.

After a few minutes, the professor came by, taking a look at everyone's current progress. He stopped at Amethyst's station and peered into her pot. With a grunt, he leaned back, but instead of turning to Amethyst he looked at Garnet.

"Nice job, Garnet," he announced and then walked off, "Try a little harder, Ame!"

Amethyst groaned, "Uh, how can he tell?"

Garnet didn't bother to answer. After a minute, Amethyst struck up a conversation.

"Soooo, how are you and Pearl 'doing?'"

"Very good," she stated, stirring what was in her pot.

"Oh?" she grinned devilishly, "You guys doing the nasty all the time, right?"

Garnet was silent.

"Oh, come on, Garnet. You can tell me. What do you two do? I bet it's some pretty kinky shit."

The tall girl shrugged.

"Hm-mh. I bet Pearl's the kinkiest bitch in this whole school."

"Don't call her a bitch," Garnet warned briefly.

Amethyst raised a brow, "So, I can call her kinky? 'Cause she's totally kinky, right?"

Garnet was silent again. She didn't like to lie.

"You know…" Ame said, biting her lip, "I bet I can make her do something pretty crazy…You in?"

"…What is it?" Garnet asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Two words…Three. Some."

Ignoring the grammar mistake, Garnet just shrugged knowing that Pearl would not easily be swayed into that. Her girlfriend liked doing a lot of things, but nothing to an extreme. Pearl was just curious to learn things by nature.

"Soooo…you're not saying no?"

"You're going to have to convince Pearl yourself."

Amethyst's eyes lit up, "Oh, you don't think I can, do you? After class we're gonna go find her."

"Sure," Garnet said, just to calm Ame down, "But your onions are burning."

After class, Amethyst dragged Garnet along down the hall. She, of course, knew where Pearl was because she was a bit of a stalker.

Pearl was currently waiting in between classes in the alcove of a quiet hallway. It was where her and Garnet would share a little moment alone together before they had to go back to classes.

So, when Pearl saw Amethyst ripping down the hallway with her girlfriend, she became very upset.

"Hey, Pearl," Ame smiled, "How ya doing?"

Pearl gave an exacerbated sigh, "Hello, Amethyst."

Ame didn't waste any time as she moved in close to Pearl and hugged her side. Pearl jerked away, nervously and grabbed onto Garnet's arm for safety.

"Are you here just to molest me?" she asked in annoyance.

Ame looked up to Garnet and snorted, "Kinda."

"Garnet? What is she talking about?"

Her girlfriend just made an nonchalant gesture and remained quiet.

Ame picked up the slack, "Well, I made a bet with Garnet."

Pearl rolled her eyes in disgust, "What is it this time?"

Amethyst moved closer to Pearl with a smirk and took her chin lightly, "I said that I could get you to have a threesome with us."

Pearl let out a shocked noise as she backed away, now very angry, "No! Garnet is MY girlfriend and I am hers. I'm not having sex with another person. I'm not having sex with you."

Amethyst face saddened as she backed away, "Well, you didn't have to be so mean, Jeez."

Pearl crossed her arms, "I'm not being mean. I'm being firm. You of all people should understand that I don't want to do things like that. Why would you even ask?"

Ame looked down at her face with a blush on her face, "Well, maybe I like ya…or something."

Pearl's eyes went wide and she looked up at vacant Garnet for a moment before she took a step toward Ame. She placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way. You've never said anything before."

Bringing her face up, Amethyst gave a lopsided smile, "It's no big deal. I knew you didn't feel the same, but when you started dating a girl I thought maybe…"

Pearl grew flustered at the thought that her friend had a crush on her for such a long time.

"W-well, I have to say I'm a bit flattered, Amethyst."

"Yeah…?" she drawled, "So…?"

"So, what?" Pearl cocked her head.

Amethyst waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Pearl huffed and then calmly stated, "I don't feel that way about you, Amethyst. I apologize."

Then, Garnet finally weighed in, "I'd be fine with it."

"Garnet!" Pearl shrieked.

Leaning over slightly, Garnet gave Pearl's neck a gentle caress, reminding both of them of the hickeys that lay beneath a layer of makeup, and then, she whispered into her ear.

"It's your decision, my love."

Having a willing partner made Pearl's mind start to change. Over the last two months she had been with Garnet, she had spent so much time exploring and learning about herself. Though it was not all sexual things, sex was still quite a fascinating subject for Pearl and she enjoyed rather than despised Garnet's experience in the matter.

"Um," Pearl struggled.

Amethyst's grin was unbearably large now because she knew that look on Pearl's face. It meant that she was giving in.

"So, when we gonna do it?" Amethyst asked excitedly.

Pearl frowned as she put back on her usual annoyed appearance, "Well, I have to go to class."

"Sooo, after class?"

"Amethyst!"

The small girl giggled, "Okay, okay. I'll try and wait."

Pearl sighed in aggravation before she turned to Garnet, "I'll be heading off, then."

Garnet nodded before kissing her girlfriend in a goodbye.

As Pearl walked off Amethyst called out, "What? I don't get my kiss?"

Pearl then turned and shot her an evil look, but then it turned into a less aggressive smirk and she curtly spat out, "Suck my dick, Amethyst."

Ame looked dumbstruck as the girl left. She turned to Garnet in horror, "Does she actually have a dick?"

Garnet couldn't help but smile and joke, "Yup, a very, big, black one. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

(I've decided to end my AU here, at least for now. The follow up scene for these three gals is on my tumblr. (◠ω⊙✿) )


	5. Chapter 5

(the previous nsfw scene to this chapter is on my tumblr ~ saiyurithecutie)

Ruby sat on the sideline at the end of practice, wiping the sweat off her neck. She covertly took a moment to look up to the bleachers to see Sapphire sitting there. Now that they were dating, even if it was in secret, they both tried to do those normal cute couple things. Having Sapphire there during practice was definitely something Ruby thoroughly enjoyed. It not only made her more focused on doing well, but she also knew that her girlfriend got pretty hot from watching her get all dirty and sweaty.

"Yo!" Jasper called as she jogged up to Ruby.

"Hey," she replied as she moved over on the bench she was hogging to make room for the larger girl.

"Good work today, dude," she grinned and slapped Ruby on the back.

Ruby blushed and looked away, "Thanks, Jasper."

Jasper leaned back on her hands and stared up at the clouds passing by, "You know, I haven't asked you about what the hell has been going on with you lately."

"Whatcha mean?" Ruby feigned.

"Really?" Jasper glared at her slightly, "You've been acting all agreeable for the last week or two."

Ruby shrugged and fought the urge to bounce her leg in nervousness.

Then, Jasper's glare turned into a sly grin, "…And I might have heard from your neighbors about some odd sounds that came from your room yesterday. What was all that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby tried to deny, but her embarrassed face gave her away.

Jasper let a happy giggle before punching Ruby in the arm, "You got laid, dude, didn't you?"

Ruby just blushed as she looked down at her lap while the other continued to talk, "I never thought you'd be that loud of a screamer though. Everyone said it sounded like some porn star. The guy must have been really good to make you sound like that."

At the mention of a man, Ruby naturally scowled. While she didn't want anyone finding out she was gay, she didn't like others assuming she was straight either and more so now, she didn't like the idea of her hard effort of making those beautiful screams going to some imaginary guy.

Jasper saw her expression and frowned, "Uh…Sorry. Do you not want me talking about this? Was he like a one night stand you regret or something?"

Ruby sighed in an exasperation. She couldn't do this anymore; she really wanted to tell at least Jasper. She knew she could trust her with the secret.

"Jasper, I-"

The larger woman quickly raised a hand, "It's okay. I'll forget about it, 'kay?"

"No…I wanna tell you."

Jasper was stunned. Ruby never wanted to talk about anything before. Whatever was going on was big, so she hunched over closer to the other.

Ruby took a deep breath and then began to awkwardly explain, "I've been going out with someone for a while now…but I've had to keep it secret."

Jasper gave a lopsided smile, "Let me guess, your parents don't want their precious flower being plucked by some random guy?"

"N-not exactly…"

"What then?" she encouraged.

"You see…" she swallowed harshly while looking away, "Yesterday, that screaming…it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from my partner."

Jasper just sat there, dumbfounded, "Wait…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ruby sighed in relief after finally confessing and then joked nervously, "Well, I'm not dating a dude with a weird high pitched voice."

"Holy shit…you're actually GAY?!"

"Shh!" Ruby hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper said covering her mouth and looking out on the field at the few stragglers, "Do I know her? Is she cute? Show me a pic? …Or do you only got dirty ones?"

Ruby blushed as she slowly turned her head toward the bleachers. Sapphire perked up when she watched Jasper turn to look at her.

Jasper quickly snapped her head back to Ruby in shock, "That's her?"

Ruby shyly nodded still looking up at her girlfriend.

"Damn, she's pretty cute. Not my type, but hot nonetheless," Jasper commented.

Sapphire, sensing that she was the topic of conversation, got up and walked down off the bleachers. Jasper made a beeline to the girl. She glared down at her.

"You hurt Ruby and I'll strangle you, got it?" Jasper growled defensively.

Ruby quickly slipped in between the two, "Jasper, come on."

The larger girl couldn't help but grin a little, "Sorry, I just wanna make sure this lady is good enough for you."

"I am," Sapphire said pragmatically with a smile.

Ruby blushed as she felt the girl take her hand in hers.

"Oh?" Jasper smirked.

"Yup," she giggled slightly.

Jasper then broke her eye contact with the blonde and looked over to Ruby, "I like this chick. Good pick."

Ruby chuckled apprehensively, "Well, we had a pretty good matchmaker."

Sapphire giggled at the joke, "Until he bit you."

Staring in bewilderment, Jasper asked, "The fuck…?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going today?" Peri asked as she watched Pearl packing a bag.

"Oh. To the pool. Amethyst said something about the football team being there today for a party. We wanted to surprise Garnet."

"Mmh," she replied before looking back down at her handheld gaming system.

Then, there was a loud knock before the door slammed open since it was unlocked.

"Hey there, you slut!" Amethyst shouted at Pearl as she walked in.

Pearl groaned in annoyance, but perked up when she saw someone else behind Ame.

"Hello," she said, offering up a hand, "I'm Pearl."

"Sapphire," she stated while they shook hands.

Amethyst sauntered over to Peri, "Hey, you."

Peri looked up with mild indifference, "What?"

"You gonna come? Aren't you going out with Jasper? We gotta bring the heat if we wanna impress our girls," then she winked, "And I bet you look really cute in a swimsuit."

Peridot frowned. she was in no mood to show off her body, so she looked to Pearl for help.

Pearl gave a nervous smile, "It would be nice if you came…you can wear whatever you want, though.

Peri rolled her eyes, "Fine. I suppose I can bring my game with me. I'll get ready."

After being shooed out of the room for Peridot to get dressed, Pearl, Ame, and Sapphire ended up waiting outside the dorm building.

"So, if I may ask," Pearl started tentatively, "Sine you're going with us, do you have a girlfriend on the team, Sapphire?"

Sapphire faltered, "Well, I…"

Amethyst butted in, "It's a secret apparently. They're trying to keep it on the down low."

Sapphire nodded, "Her parents are homophobes."

"Oh," was all Pearl could manage, "I-I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It's fine."

Amethyst quickly tried to lighten the mood, "Well, we got a difficult relationship, too, Pearl. If Garnet wasn't so big, we wouldn't have enough to share, am I right?"

Pearl blushed at the awkward statement and was glad at that moment Peridot exited the building.

"Alright," Ame grinned, "Let's go and get our babes hot and bothered!"

Pearl was happy when Ame linked arms with Sapphire and started to walk off, so that she could stay behind with Peri, knowing her roommate felt out of place as well even if it wasn't for the same reason.

When they reached outside the fence of the pool area, Ame took out her phone and a bluetooth speaker and began to blast some music.

"Need a proper entrance, right?" Amethyst smirked.

Sapphire nodded, "Of course."

Peridot and Pearl shared a nervous glance before they all walked into the pool area. A good amount of the team looked over from their spots.

The group of girls then dropped their things next to a couple of empty lounge chairs. Peri sat down and busied herself with her game. Sapphire took off her outer clothes and went right into the pool. When they were finally alone, Amethyst grabbed Pearl's arm.

"Let me rub some sunscreen on you."

Pearl frowned, "I'm capable of-"

Then, Ame cut her off by pointing over to Garnet who was lounging on the other side of the pool, eyeing them with interest. It was obvious Garnet knew what was going on, but she sat there waiting to see what the girls would do.

"But everyone else is watching," Pearl whispered with a hiss.

Ame shrugged, "Isn't that what makes it hot? Now, come here."

She smirked as she grabbed the bottle of lotion. Pearl sighed in defeat. It was just an innocent thing to do anyway, so she undressed herself down to her bathing suit and watched as Ame ogled her for a good minute.

"What?" Pearl asked in embarrassment.

"I never expected you to wear a bikini."

"Well, it's vert hot today so-"

"You look really sexy."

"Amethyst!" she shouted, her ears burning red.

She still wasn't used to Ame flirting with her just yet.

"Come here," Amethyst breathed, lustfully.

Pearl didn't have much of a choice as Amethyst pulled her in. It only took a soft caress to her lower back for Pearl to forget about everything around her. She leaned down and kissed Ame softly.

When they broke apart, they both smiled happily at each other. Ame was the first to turn away, "Now, where did that lotion g-"

"Here," came a deep voice.

The two turned abruptly to the lounge chair they had been standing in front of to find Garnet sitting there. She wore a small smirk and had her arm outreached holding the sunscreen.

"T-thanks," Ame stuttered as she took the bottle.

Pearl was still staring at Garnet, so she yelped when Ame playfully squirted the lotion at her stomach. Amethyst giggled as she helped spread the lotion while the other argued.

Sapphire very quietly waded around the water, watching Ruby from a distance, just as Ruby was slyly doing to her. They both agreed that keeping their relationship secret was a big hassle when you just wanted to hang out.

Suddenly, a large shadow was cast over Sapphire and she turned to look up. It was one of the girls from the football team and she was massive, just like Jasper, but she didn't seem to have the same happy-go-lucky demeanor. Sapphire cringed as the girl began to speak.

"Hey, there, cutie," she grinned, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you around. My name's Malachite, but you can call me Mal, if you want, sweetie."

Just as she was about to defend herself, Ruby rushed over.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, "Don't harass the girl, Malachite."

Malachite raised an eyebrow, "And why do you care? You got a crush on this cute little spinner, eh?"

Ruby nervously backed up, but spoke strongly, "No, but she obviously didn't come to the pool to be harassed by your ugly face."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, go away before I get Jasper on your ass."

Malachite knew she had lost when Jasper was brought into the mix, so she ducked down into the water just up to her nose and she quietly drifted off in defeat.

"Thanks, Ruby," Sapphire whispered, surprised at how well her girlfriend had done.

Ruby then nodded and resisted the urge to get closer, so she slid her leg against Sapphire's under the water for a brief moment before she swam off.

"Ruby," Jasper called as the two swam near one another.

"Sup."

"What's Malachite doing now?" She then lowered her voice, "She wasn't trying to get with Saph was she?"

Ruby stopped swimming and crossed her arms, "I stopped her, so it's okay."

"That's good," Jasper smiled.

Ruby smirked back, but then perked up when she realized-

"What are you still doing in the pool?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Your girlfriend's been sitting over there for awhile now," Ruby informed as she pointed to Peri.

Jasper's eyes widened when she saw the girl laying out on the chair, trying her best to see the screen of her game in the bright sunlight. Her face was scrunched up cutely.

"Shit," Jasper crudely gasped when she realized she could have been spending time with her.

She completely ignored Ruby to get out of the pool.

"Hey, Peri," she greeted smoothly.

Peridot looked up from her game, giving up on trying to see things for now, "Hey."

"I didn't know you would be here. I thought it was just gonna be Sapphire and the other two," she said while looking over to Amethyst and Pearl, who were now furiously making out with each other in front of Garnet.

"Yeah…" Peridot frowned at the awkward sight, "They dragged me along."

"Dragged you along?" Jasper pouted at not being thought of.

Peridot couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the front of Jasper's one piece suit and pulled her down for one hell of a kiss.

Jasper took a deep breath when she was finally able to come up, "Damn Peri. Where did that come from?"

Peridot blushed, "After watching those two over there go at it this whole time, I got a bit…"

"Oh?" Jasper grinned, "You, uh, maybe wanna go behind the pool equipment building, so I can help you out?"

Peri rolled her eyes, but was still smiling, "Sure, why the hell not?"


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: So this chapter is literally crack fiction. omg. I apologize, but read this with humor because I laugh so hard when I read it. omg, enjoy. )

Ruby and Sapphire sat in the back of the coffee shop as always on their very early morning date. It was the only time the place was empty enough for them to not be seen by other students.

"You have the cutest smile, you know that?" Ruby flirted.

Sapphire giggled in response.

"Yeah," Ruby grinned, "That smile."

"Oh, Rubes," she giggled.

Motion out of the corner of Sapphire's eye caught her attention and she looked over to the front of the shop. The employees were hanging up a banner of some kind. As they unfurled it, Sapphire caught a glimpse of what it said and nearly crushed the plastic cup of iced coffee that was in her hands.

Ruby, obviously, noticed and turned to look at the banner as well. It read, "Talent Show," then in smaller print, "Grand prize: $500 gift card for our coffee!"

"I must win," Sapphire practically growled.

Ruby was taken aback by the sudden ferocity, but also a little turned on. She forced herself to focus on the more important thing, though.

"I bet you could win; you're amazing at singing," Ruby commented, as she remembered all the times Sapphire had sung her to sleep on those nights when she had trouble doing so.

Sapphire wasn't listening.

"Five hundred dollars of coffee," she announced as though it was the best prize ever. And to her, it was. She was literally addicted to the stuff.

Ruby nervously chuckled, "You really like coffee, don't you?"

She nodded as she took a sip from her now busted up cup, "But in order to assure my win, I'll have to recruit Amethyst. She'll be able to pick up the slack from my lack of dancing skills.

"Wow, you're really taking this seriously."

"Of course," Sapphire said, dialing back her intensity, a bit worried that it was scaring Ruby too much.

But then as one of the employees walked by, Sapphire caught his attention, "Excuse me?"

"Yes," the young man answered, politely.

"This talent show; who are the judges?"

"Um, it's all of the employees."

"So, all guys?" she murmured under her breath, then she spoke at normal volume and asked with the most innocent face, "Are any of you gay?"

"W-what?!" the man shouted in embarrassment, "Um, no. We-We're all straight."

"Okay, thank you," Sapphire nodded and then turned back to Ruby, ending the conversation.

The employee walked off confused.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"It's always good to know your judges. And now I know Amethyst will agree to perform since we won't be doing show tunes."

"That's a little offensive to gay people, you know?"

Sapphire was surprised by the thoughtful comment, but shrugged and flatly said, "I've seen Wicked twenty times, so I'm pretty sure there's some sort of correlation."

"Well, when I saw Lion King on broadway I guess it was cool."

Sapphire's eyes lit up as she leaned toward the other in excitement. Ruby couldn't help but find it adorable.

Sapphire marched into her dorm room after her date with Ruby and went up to Amethyst, who was still half asleep in her bed.

"Amethyst."

"What?" she whined.

"I have a favor to ask."

Ame looked up, "What's in it for me?"

Sapphire put a hand on her hip, "You get to dance like a slut in front of a bunch of people and you can invite Pearl and Garnet to watch."

Ame cuddled back into her blankets, but gave a thumbs up.

It was the night of the show and the coffee shop had been fixed up with a small stage and extra seating. Garnet and Pearl were sitting at a table, chatting and watching the performances before Amythyst's.

Sapphire was toward the back of the shop with the other contestants. She frowned as her eyes kept a steady gaze on the front door. Ruby still wasn't here, so she was worried, but once her and Amethyst were called up, Sapphire had to try and forget about it because, damn, did she want that free coffee.

As they got onto the stage, upbeat and moderately fast music began to play. Everyone in the room was floored when the sweet, little Sapphire they knew began to straight up rap in the most streamlined and delicate way. Ame sung back up vocals and was constantly wiggling her hips to the beat. The crowd was enjoying the performance, as well as the judges. Pearl and Garnet were thoroughly flustered.

"Oh, god. I'm so late," Ruby grumbled as she ran down the street to the coffee shop. She had been forced to stay extra late in class to make up for her constantly zoning out during the lesson.

As she made it to the door and opened it, she was met with the sexiest Sapphire she had ever seen. And that was saying a lot because they had plenty of sex.

She was on that stage shaking her ass in very tight jean shorts and singing with a hot breathiness to her voice.

Ruby zoned out for about the hundredth time that day, but this time it was solely because of Sapphire. She slowly walked up toward the stage to get a better look because of all the people standing around. By the time she had gotten up to the front, the song had ended and Sapphire was skipping cutely off the platform smiling at Ruby, happy that her girlfriend had made it in time to see at least part of the song.

In the excited atmosphere, Sapphire was expecting, at the most, a hug from Ruby as she walked over, but not even Ruby was prepared for what she did next. With a lust-fogged brain, Ruby grabbed at her girlfriend and made them wobble and fall down.

"Ruby, what are-"

Ruby cut the other's words off with a long, needy kiss as she straddled the girl. Her hands took purchase on Sapphire's breasts, kneading them thoroughly, just the way she liked and that made Sapphire lose herself for a few moments. But when she got the chance, she pushed Ruby up and away from her.

"Ruby, everyone is watching."

Blushing profusely, Ruby slowly glanced up without moving. Sure enough, everyone in the shop was now staring at them. Her lapse in judgment had just outed them to a good amount of the student population.

Ruby looked back down to Sapphire with a painful expression, "I…I'm so sorry. This is bad. What am I going to-"

Sapphire reached up and pulled the other down for another kiss, "It will be okay, Ruby. I'll be by your side."

"R-really?" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you, too," Ruby brightly exclaimed through her tears and smothered Sapphire with more kisses. No one else's opinion seemed to matter anymore.

And after that lovely lesbian display, the judges awarded Sapphire with the grand prize.


End file.
